


Love in Four Seasons

by Tesschan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Baker Eren Yeager, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person, Past Lives, Poetry, Red String of Fate, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tea Shop Owner Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri, ereriren, riren - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesschan/pseuds/Tesschan
Summary: Y las estaciones pasan una tras otra, aguardando y floreciendo por cada nuevo encuentro como si fuese el primero.Y siempre han sido hilo, y siempre han sido rueda, enredados en otros tiempos y en otras vidas hasta llegar a encontrarse, porque el lazo que los une no se corta.Y el invierno marca el inicio del viaje que nace en primavera, y verano es el tiempo eterno que aletarga al otoño que cierra el ciclo de aquel amor que ambos comparten.Uno que jamás muere.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. (WINTER) SNOWFLAKE

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**(WINTER)**

**SNOWFLAKE**

****

**_La nieve cae_ **

**_en la tarde silente;_ **

**_ya es invierno._ **

La primera ocasión en que le ves, el cielo está teñido de blanco a sus espaldas y el aire se halla cargado del inconfundible aroma de la escarcha que aún no cae. Es casi la última hora de la tarde, el punto exacto en que el pálido cielo se pinta ya de oscuro y llama al ocaso; el punto específico en que las aves cesan su vuelo y regresan a sus nidos para cobijarse, ansiosas ante la llegada de un nuevo día.

La primera vez que lo contemplas, su ceño se frunce tormentoso mientras te observa como si fueses un idiota, el que probablemente eres, ya que aún yaces sentado a sus pies y le miras anonadado sin poder asumirlo del todo: una visión en negros ropajes y blanco semblante que se asemeja al día invernal que lo enmarca, y la cual te hace replantearte, con seriedad, si él será tan real como una promesa al fin cumplida o tan solo una alucinación de tu alborotado cerebro soñador tras el desafortunado accidente.

La primera ocasión que le miras, sientes tu corazón agitarse como un canto y tu estómago revolverse en mil mariposas alocadas, de seguro porque sigues asustado y la adrenalina corre por tus venas en una carrera sin tregua. Le oyes hablar pero no lo entiendes, observando con desconcertada fascinación como sus delgados labios se mueven y se fruncen, como se convierten en una pálida línea con palabras ásperas escapando de ellos al regañarte duramente por tu momentáneo descuido, uno ante el que tú no puedes sentirte más indiferente, y no porque aquello no te importe, sino porque quien está frente a tus ojos te parece mil veces más interesante que un tonto accidente de bicicleta que ha acabado contigo tumbado en la fría y humedecida acera, y con aquel hombre de pie frente a ti, tras acudir en tu ayuda por el choque de aquel coche.

La primera oportunidad en que la mirada de ambos se encuentra, su blanca mano se extiende hacia ti ofreciéndote ayuda, y tú, sintiéndote tan fascinado como mortificado, tan emocionado como desconcertado, aceptas y la notas caliente contra tu palma demasiado fría. Un estremecimiento te recorre cuando él vuelve a contemplarte con aquellos pálidos ojos grises tan serios y profundos como la sabiduría, y la anticipación del reconocimiento te embarga, volviendo el ensueño en realidad tangible y haciéndote sentir que por fin has despertado.

De pie, la diferencia de altura entre ambos es considerable y le sobrepasas por más de una cabeza; aun así, te sientes repentinamente tan pequeño como un niño, tal vez porque su presencia parece llenarlo todo a pesar de estar en plena calle y rodeados de gente; quizá, porque no eres capaz de apartar tu verdeazulada mirada de aquella otra pintada en plata, pudiendo solo pensar en si los presentimientos y los encuentros predestinados existen, porque estás seguro de que tarde o temprano tenías que encontrarlo y conocerlo, y al fin ha llegado el momento.

Aquella es la primera vez que se encuentran, pero no la sientes así en absoluto. El cielo está coloreado de deslucido blanco, a solo un paso de convertirse en ocaso, y puedes oler la escarcha en el aire, fría y fresca, cargada del aire gélido de las montañas. Y contemplas su mano aun sujetando la tuya, y notas el ligero calor que emana de esta y te envuelve suavemente como un cálido manto que te sumerge en las aguas de la memoria, llenándote de la extraña añoranza de aquello que deseas y no logras alcanzar.

Aquella es la primera vez que se han visto, por supuesto, pero mientras se contemplan en curiosidad expectante, el cielo finalmente se rinde y permite que el crudo frío invernal haga de las suyas, derramando sobre ambos ligeras e hiladas plumas de frágil nieve, que caen con la suavidad de una danza y provocan jadeos sorprendidos a su alrededor porque es la primera nevada del año y se ha adelantado más de lo previsto, como si desease marcar un hecho importante.

Y él tiene delicados copos de nieve enredados en sus negras pestañas y su mano todavía sigue sujetando la tuya, ya no con la ligereza de una desinteresada ayuda, sino que con la posesividad de no permitirte marchar. Su cabeza se inclina sutilmente hacia un lado, lo suficiente para que su lacio y renegrido cabello se agite como fluida tinta con la débil brisa, y te contempla como si aquella fuera la primera vez que te viese, haciéndote contener la respiración como si esperaras por una sentencia o quizás un milagro, no estás seguro; por eso, cuando te pregunta si se han conocido antes, no sabes que responderle, siendo solo capaz de articular un insignificante «quizá» cuando tu corazón te exige que sea un «por supuesto».

Pero no es hasta que su mano te abandona, hasta que sus ojos de invernal plata bajan y dejan de mirarte, que sientes perder algo y el dolor te embarga. Un sentimiento tan confuso y tan complejo que no sabes que más decirle, que más hacer, por lo que solo murmuras un «gracias» y te quedas de pie observando como da la vuelta y se marcha, perdiéndose entra la multitud hasta volverse solo un espejismo.

Esa es la primera ocasión que le has visto, pero no parece ser la primera, sino que tan solo una continuación de lo que mucho tiempo atrás dejaron a medias. Una remembranza del pasado que aún no alcanzas a hacer tuya porque resulta lejana, pero la cual sabes habita en ti esperando respuestas. El momento exacto en que la verdad florezca.

Esa es la primera vez que le has visto, con el cielo teñido de blanco invernal y la nieve cayendo a su alrededor hasta cubrir de ligeros copos su cabello y el negro abrigo sobre sus hombros. Un halo de certezas que te ha recordado a un cuadro ya visto e inmensamente atesorado, aunque todavía no puedas recordar a quien lo pintó en tu memoria.

Y es así como tras volver a poner en pie tu maltrecha bicicleta, miras al cielo y observas los copos de nieve caer suavemente, oliendo la escarcha en el aire mientras añoras a quien ha llegado y se ido, tan suave y silente como la primera nevada de la estación fría.

«Ah», suspiras al pensar en aquel extraño encuentro, cerrando los ojos. «Finalmente ha llegado el invierno».

——o——

La segunda vez que se encuentran, es por completo diferente a la primera, pero resulta igual de sorprendente y significativa.

En esa oportunidad, tu exdesconocido es quien se haya sentado tras el mostrador de una tetería, mientras que tú, de pie frente a él, esperas por aquella entrevista de trabajo.

Sus ojos plateados te reflejan cuando se alzan para mirarte, y rememoras su anterior encuentro como si aún lo estuvieses viviendo; aun así, al verle enmarcado entre las blancas paredes y la oscura madera del local, entre relucientes tazas de porcelana y acristalados recipientes de tés, la imagen invernal de tu memoria se convierte en otoño de colores cálidos reflejados en el fuego del hogar que en una esquina arde. Otoño que nuevamente te recuerda a otros muchos perdidos en la memoria, tan lejanos que apenas y son un deslucido bosquejo en tu mente inquieta que no logras acabar de retratar.

Sin el viento gimiente y la algarabía de la multitud en el exterior volviéndolo todo una vorágine de risas y palabras al viento, su voz calma y ligeramente grave resuena y se expande por la estancia como si fuese música.

Descubres que Levi Ackerman es su nombre, y que Four Seasons, la tetería y cafetería de la que es dueño, tiene previsto abrir en una semana más, justamente para Navidad.

Te explica con tono lánguido y veladamente desganado, que la repostera que se encargaría del trabajo ha renunciado hace solo tres días atrás, motivo por el que le urge encontrar a alguien que se adecúe al trabajo y la remplace, para no tener que posponer la inauguración.

Levi habla escasamente, escuetamente, como si las palabras para él sobracen una vez hecho el recuento. Te mira de tanto en tanto, todo pálidos ojos rasgados enmarcados en negras pestañas y oscuras sombras bajo estos que revelan a gritos un pésimo dormir, y aunque sabes que no tienes derecho alguno, te preguntas si sus noches sabrán a pesadillas y si aquellas pausas ligeras como suspiros que hace al contarte sus motivos para ofrecerte aquel trabajo, serán la razón de que parezca tan inmensamente triste.

Y aunque no lo esperas, esa posibilidad te incomoda hasta lo imposible, sin que puedas comprender del todo el porqué. Sabes que no es miedo ni mucho menos la euforia de lo inesperado a pesar de que tu estómago se ha vuelto un doloroso nudo, sino que más bien la necesidad de reafirmarte en el sitio correcto, el momento correcto, y esa certeza te aterra, porque tú no eres así.

Con ojos bajos y sagaces, Levi revisa tus antecedentes mientras te explica las condiciones del empleo; no obstante, cuando sus labios murmuran un «sin experiencia previa», tu ansiedad se convierte en miedo ya que presientes un nuevo rechazo, uno más de tantos que te han acompañado durante ese último año como fieles compañeros. Y no debería importarte, pero en esa ocasión la posibilidad sí te duele, y no por la oportunidad perdida, sino por la seguridad de que finalmente has llegado al puerto correcto tras un tormentoso viaje, y no deseas dejarlo.

Invierno vuelve a ser su mirada cuando te contempla una vez más, y su boca una pálida línea que no se tensa ni sonríe en su gesto impertérrito. Le ves pensar seriamente, vuelto una imagen de grises ropajes, pálido semblante y pálidos ojos demasiado serios para alguien de su edad. Le ves pensar y aquel momento te recuerda a otro, sin que puedas descubrir a cual ni por qué.

—Oi, mocoso, ¿quieres un té? —pregunta rompiendo en silencio, y tu única respuesta es un tímido «sí» que te sabe a promesa.

Durante unos instantes que rompen el flujo del tiempo, observas hacer a sus manos hábiles mientras estas calientan el agua hasta la temperatura correcta, y disponen tazas y té en exacta medida para preparar la infusión.

Oyes las suaves notas de la música flotar en el ambiente en un arrullador canto, y verle hacer con la lánguida elegancia de las costumbres adquiridas, llena tu pecho de un sentimiento cálido y suave que te asusta un poco, quizá porque no puedes apartar de tu cabeza la sutil idea de que en cualquier momento este se volverá y te sonreirá, porque es lo que siempre hace. Lo que siempre ha sido entre ustedes.

El pensamiento se cuela en tu mente tan ligero y repentino que apenas y tienes tiempo de refrenarlo, pero antes de que puedas hacer nada con él, ya tienes una taza enfrente tuyo y la esencia que de ella emana explota a tu alrededor como un dulce recuerdo de la infancia.

No hay palabra alguna en sus labios cuando te ofrece azúcar, acercándola a ti; y cuando la rechazas con un gesto y tu mirada verdemente inquieta le ve posar sus propios labios sobre la taza que le pertenece, notas tu corazón acelerarse y caer; ansiar y temer.

—Oi, mocoso, ¿podrías decirme a qué sabe? ¿Qué es lo que sientes al beberlo?

La pregunta de Levi te pilla por sorpresa, más aun cuando su atención callada y afilada parece ser toda tuya.

Tu rostro moreno se enciende en rojo amapola y te sientes tan idiota que deseas morir allí mismo; aun así, sonríes lo justo y acallas tus nervios, sabiendo que aquella interrogante de su parte es todo un juicio, uno en el que podrás o no inclinar la balanza a tu favor.

El ligero regusto cítricamente amargo del té negro se expande por tu boca y se suaviza en tu lengua con la dulzura de la caramelizada vainilla, y mientras bebes un nuevo sorbo, sientes como el miedo se convierte en nostalgia, de aquella que envuelve el corazón hasta volverlo familiarmente cálido.

Un cálido invierno.

—Es nostálgico —añades finalmente, porque no hay otra forma de describirlo, y cuando aquel hombre te mira como si por primera vez te viese, sientes que tu respuesta ha sido la correcta.

Y entonces tu perdida confianza regresa y las palabras en tus labios abundan, porque sientes que al fin has dejado de ser solo el chico forastero de veinticuatro que ha llegado a la ciudad para pedir la oportunidad de un empleo, convirtiéndote en alguien diferente que dejará huella.

El resto de la plática entre ambos resulta mucho más cómoda y fluida, con Levi contándote un poco de sus planes para la tienda y contigo explicando el por qué has decidido emigrar de Shiganshina para vivir en Stohess, dejando a tus espaldas una vida segura para buscar nuevos rumbos.

Aquel hombre te oye y bebe té en tanto lo hace, elegantemente acodado sobre el mostrador mientras que tú te sientes por completo torpe y burdo sentado frente a él, disfrutando de su compañía sin creer merecerla.

Los dos ventanales que enmarcan la entrada de la tienda muestran la tarde ya cayendo, y aunque ese día no hay nieve hilando el paisaje, el invierno próximo ha pintado de blanco puro el cielo y cargado el aire con el olor de la fría escarcha.

Una hora es la que han robado al tiempo cuando aquella extraña entrevista llega inexorablemente a su fin, no con la violencia de los malos sueños, sino con la suave sutileza del despertar.

Levi te acompaña hasta la puerta, todo grises sombras y seriedad en aquel entorno familiarmente cálido, y tras explicarte que durante los próximos días te dará una respuesta, al fin se despide.

Aquel segundo encuentro ha sido tan extraño como el primero, piensas al observarlo de pie bajo el dintel de la entrada, quizá por última vez; y esa posibilidad te duele tanto…

Ustedes jamás han sido un «nosotros», pero durante aquellos breves instantes de verse y conocerse, has tenido la certeza de que ambos encontrándose y reencontrándose, son de esas cosas que la vida tiene destinadas a suceder, porque son inevitables.

Te gustaría decir algo ingenioso para terminar aquel encuentro, pero tu cerebro y tu corazón son un completo caos ya que ninguno de ellos parece desear reconciliarse con el otro, teniendo como único punto en común las emociones agitadas que despierta aquel hombre frente tuyo.

—Té negro Ceilán aromatizado con vainilla y caramelo —suelta este como si nada, apoyando un hombro en la jamba de la puerta y cruzando ambos brazos sobre su pecho—. ¿Qué sería lo que prepararías para acompañarlo, mocoso?

Mil ideas, mil recetas ya hechas repletan tu cabeza, porque quieres impresionar y sabes que esa es tu oportunidad, quizá la única que tengas y él te ofrezca.

Tartas, pasteles y galletas se vuelven una vorágine de ideas que tomas y desechas en cada latir de tu corazón; pero como si fuese algo ya aprendido, algo correcto, tu respuesta es tan simple y natural como el respirar.

—Pastas de mantequilla. Solo mantequilla.

El silencio de Levi es tragado por el ruido de los transeúntes que pasan por la calle tras las compras navideñas y las sentidas notas de piano del interior. Notas el frío en tu espalda y la ansiedad golpeándote de frente, y no es hasta que una efímera y casi imperceptible sonrisa adorna sus labios, que vuelves a recuperar el aliento.

—Oh, nada mal —murmura con el laconismo que siempre parece adornar sus palabras—. Ya te llamaré, Eren Jaeger.

Le observas entrar a su tienda e inspiras el aire frío de mediados de diciembre tragando frialdad que entumece tu pecho, aunque este se siente inesperadamente cálido, porque lo sabes y tienes la certeza. Porque aunque su boca no ha sonreído, su mirada de plata se ha fundido un poco al despedirte, lo suficiente para hacerte entender que el desconcierto por aquel par de extraños encuentros, no ha sido solo tuyo.

Y mientras emprendes nuevamente tu marcha, sientes que estás tomando el camino incorrecto porque no es _donde_ debes estar.

Una vez más.

——o——

Su tercer encuentro ocurre al día siguiente, como si la suerte ya hubiese echado a correr sus dados y hubiera decidido que ustedes son mejores juntos que por separado.

Four Seasons vuelve a estar abierta para ti, toda calidez solitaria que augura lo que en un futuro próximo vendrá para ambos.

Levi, tras el mostrador una vez más, se afana preparando y etiquetando una selección de tés, vestido todo de negro como un cuervo y la palidez espectral de las almas en pena.

—Oi, mocoso, el trabajo es tuyo —te dice a modo de saludo, señalando con un gesto de su afilada barbilla el contrato que allí espera—. Puedes leerlo con calma y decirme que te parece; si algo no te agrada del todo, podría ser negociable.

—¿Así sin más? —preguntas, sin creerte que aquello esté ocurriendo—. ¿Sin probar antes mi trabajo ni un periodo de prueba?

—Instinto, supongo —masculla este cortante, intentando ocultar su bochorno—. Tch, ¿no me digas que ya no quieres el empleo?

De inmediato tus disculpas se enredan con tu agradecimiento, y al oírte reír —porque te sientes tan aliviado como feliz—, la mirada de invierno de aquel hombre se suaviza al decirte que eres un tonto, poniendo a calentar agua para preparar té mientras dejan de ser dos simples desconocidos para finalmente empezar a conocerse.

Y por la ventana contemplas la nieve comenzar a caer, en suaves hebras hiladas que van tiñendo el suelo de blanco puro, blanco de un nuevo inicio, y te sientes satisfecho y en paz, descubriendo por fin que aquello es lo que en verdad ansiabas.

La rueda ha terminado de girar para dejarlos en el sitio y momento correcto, y aquel «bienvenido» que masculla Levi cuando firmas y tomas su mano para cerrar aquel trato, se siente extrañamente como un «estoy de regreso».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, muchas gracias para todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Realmente espero que el primer capítulo de esta historia haya sido de su agrado y que por lo menos quede un poquito de curiosidad por lo que se viene.  
> Para quienes no me conocen, soy Tessa, ¡un gusto y gracias por la oportunidad! Si alguien ya se ha topado con alguna otra de mis historias, ¡un gusto nuevamente y muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad, una vez más!  
> En esta oportunidad, para celebrar el cumpleaños de Levi (aunque llegue un día atrasada) vuelvo a arriesgarme con una historia de capítulos cortitos de solo tres mil palabras por entrega, los cuales publicaré semanalmente y transcurrirán a lo largo de todo un año, en un total de 53 capítulos: trece para cada estación y uno más como epílogo. También, serán narrados de manera intercalada por los protagonistas. Esta vez fue un capítulo para Eren, pero el siguiente será de Levi.  
> Igualmente, una vez más vuelvo a utilizar la narración en segunda persona y una escritura un poco más poética, así que espero esto no sea un inconveniente a la hora de poder disfrutar de la historia.  
> Pasando a la historia en sí misma, algunos datos sobre ella son que esta podría considerarse como la hermanita de In Focus, para quienes la ha leído. In Focus nació basada en el sentido de la vista, mientras de Love in Four Seasons, es, claramente, el sentido del gusto, así que aquí abundarán los diferentes tipos de tés, cafés e infusiones, así como la repostería, dos de mis grandes pasiones en la vida, así que igualmente espero les guste y, por qué no, les anime a probar lo que quizá no conozcan.  
> Por lo mismo, el té escogido esta vez es un té invernal, hecho para días fríos ya que es reconfortante, o nostálgico como ha dicho Eren. El té negro suele ser el tipo de té más reponedor de todos por su cuerpo fuerte y aromático, ligeramente cítrico, sobre todo el de Ceilán cultivado en Sri Lanka, mientras que la vainilla y caramelo lo endulzan y suavizan, volviéndolo aromático y acogedor. Es un té para tardes frías frente a la chimenea y momentos agradables, de aquellos que se guardan en la memoria.  
> Por otro lado, las pastas de mantequilla son un tipo de galletas muy simples debido a sus ingrediente, sobre todo si no están saborizadas con nada en especial; aun así, su complejidad es alta por su forma, textura y el grado justo de dureza que necesitan para ser un acompañamiento agradable. Fueron creadas pensando en ser un acompañante para el té, por lo que en este caso, siendo el té elegido uno fuerte y demasiado aromático, una repostería sencilla es lo ideal para no quitarle protagonismo.  
> Otra acotación aparte, es que en esta oportunidad la cita de entrada corresponde a un haiku, un tipo de poesía japonesa que consiste en un poema de diecisiete sílabas escrito en tres versos de cinco, siete y cinco sílabas respectivamente. Estos por lo general se basan en la simplicidad de la observación del momento volviéndola hermosa, como el observar algo y emocionarse con ello, por eso, la gran mayoría toma la naturaleza y las estaciones del año como sus referentes. Me encanta la poesía en general, y los haikus me han conquistado en los últimos años, así que esta vez consideré que ellos eran los más apropiados para esta historia, y por lo mismo jugaré un poco más, ya que los haikus que encontrarán al inicio son míos y basados en el capítulo. Esta vez el título ha sido «Copo de Nieve», en relación directa a Levi, por lo que el haiku hace relación a lo mismo. De antemano pido disculpa por lo malísimos que sé estos serán, pero recién estoy aprendiendo y en verdad son difíciles de hacer.  
> Otro dato pequeño, es que para mí casi todo siempre funciona en base a la música, por eso esta historia nació en un comienzo en relación con dos temas: Recognize Me, de Sofi de la Torre, y Winter, de Joshua Radin. Aun así, la que acabó de darle forma a todo, una vez más, fue Taylor Swift con su álbum Evermore, que terminó por cerrar las ideas que ya estaban en proceso de escritura, como si fuese eso lo que necesitaba. Willow, Gold Ruch, Ivy, Cowboy Like Me y Long Story Short, son los temas que me ayudaron esta vez, aunque muchos otros tienen un pedacito de la historia. Taylor vuelve a ser mi musa, así como lo fue con Folklore para Etéreo, por ello, ¿me permiten volver a romper corazones y hacerles sufrir? Es broma, es broma. Esta historia es solo amor con una pizquita de drama, jaja. Lo prometo; no más dramas por este año.  
> Una vez más agradezco la oportunidad brindada. La historia se irá desarrollando de a poco, así que paciencia. Este primer capítulo sembró las bases de la trama principal, que espero ya algunos supongan cual será, y si no es así, ya lo descubrirán en las siguientes entregas. 
> 
> Tessa.


	2. (WINTER) CHRISTMAS TREE

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**(WINTER)**

**CHRISTMAS TREE**

****

**_Estrellas brillan_ **

**_cual joyas en el cielo;_ **

**_noche invernal._ **

Al abrir los ojos ante las primeras y descoloridas luces del alba, el peso de aquel largo día cae sobre ti sin que siquiera hayan transcurrido las horas distantes.

Veinticinco de diciembre, a diferencia de otras veces, llega convertido en una vorágine de recuerdos amargos y dolor punzante; un día oscuro y nuboso como el que se aprecia a través de tu ventana entreabierta, y el que te decide a salir de la cama antes de acabar envuelto por completo en autoconmiseración lacerante.

Los fantasmas deben ser desterrados aunque sea a la fuerza, te recuerdas, y eso es lo que tú siempre haces.

Tu rutina es eficiente y sencilla como cada mañana, preparándote y organizando tu austera vivienda antes de dedicarte por completo a la tienda el resto del día. Pones orden y sientes la soledad como un peso, y aunque Brahms resuena entre tus blancas e inmaculadas paredes, el silencio de otra plática, de otra risa, te resulta ensordecedor.

Te preparas un té y lo bebes contemplando por la ventana el blanquecino cielo teñido de invierno, notando cosquillear en tu interior la suave euforia de la anticipación ante la inauguración de aquel día. Es una alegría nerviosa y bullente que habla de cambio y sueño cumplido, uno de los pocos que no acabó convertido en quebradiza hojarasca cuando el verano de tu vida se vio perdido.

Sales de casa y el gélido viento del norte te golpea, obligándote a arrebujarte más en tu abrigo mientras avanzas escalera abajo, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar debido a la escarcha que la cubre.

Oyes el desacompasado silbido antes de ver al chico, y aunque ya no debería ser una sorpresa para ti, una agitación incierta anida en tu pecho y te envuelve, sobre todo cuando sus ojos de verde y azulado mar te contemplan, solo un segundo antes de que sus labios vuelen en una sonrisa cómplice.

—Tengo una sorpresa —dice este nada más llegas a su lado, frente a la tienda—. Y esta vez, no puedes decirme que no.

Al contemplar lo que el mocoso ha traído consigo, contienes el aliento y mil palabras de regaño mueren en tus labios, acabando en nada.

Una semana completa es la que Eren y tú han estado juntos. Una semana que ha sido todo ajustes y desajustes entre ambos, porque a pesar de saber que tu decisión de tenerle allí es la correcta, eso no ha hecho las cosas más fáciles para ustedes.

Eren Jaeger, a sus veinticuatro años, es verdeazulado fuego teñido de sonrisas cálidas. Es platicador, es volátil, es entusiasmo apenas contenido en su más de metro ochenta y la necesidad incontrolable de la actividad constante. Eren habla, ríe y se emociona hasta lo imposible por las cosas más nimias, pero así como fluye del mismo modo que el movimiento perpetuo de una pieza musical, también es el ímpetu que la vuelve alocada y estremecedora, yendo de cabeza a todo lo que desea hacer.

Observas el verde árbol navideño y sueltas un suspiro de resignación, no solo porque tener uno no es algo que realmente te entusiasme —a pesar del sinnúmero de veces que aquel rebelde testarudo lo sugirió—, sino que también porque sabes bien que ese día la inauguración de Four Seasons les robará buena parte del tiempo, y tener que armar aquel sinsentido estrafalario no es algo que estuviese en tus planes.

Aun así abres la puerta de la tienda y ambos entran, consciente de que solo cedes porque la culpa mordisquea un resquicio de tu corazón. Eren no debería estar sacrificando aquel día allí contigo, porque no es nada tuyo para pertenecerte y exigirlo; no obstante, en la soledad mañanera de aquel día íntimamente familiar, pareciese que solo fueran ustedes dos en ese mundo invernal.

Oyes sus pasos resonar tras de ti como un eco profundamente conocido, y no por primera vez sientes una punzante angustia arañar tus entrañas, casi como un grito. La acuciante urgencia de necesitar algo, a alguien, y al contemplar el moreno rostro de aquel mocoso lleno de preguntas y velados secretos, piensas en lo extrañamente reconfortante que ha sido aquella semana compartida.

Tu móvil anuncia una llamada en cuanto pones a calentar agua para el té y Eren prepara todo para encender la chimenea, y al ver de quien es el mensaje, un nuevo suspiro escapa de tus labios siendo todo dolor y molestia; siendo todo rencor teñido de melancolía al saberte tan idiota por desilusionarte al no ser quien tú deseas. Por esperar que, a pesar de todas las cosas que se rompieron entre ustedes, de todo lo que ambos han perdido, los pequeños detalles sigan siendo importantes.

Respondes a Hange sin agradecerle, porque ella tampoco lo espera; aun así, es el peso de la mirada frente a ti la que vuelve a aterrizar tu mundo, porque Eren te observa siendo todo expectación callada y bullente, con sus malditos ojos verdeazulados gritando mil cosas y sus dramáticas cejas castañas enmarcándolos como si fuesen una exclamación.

El chico apenas ladea la cabeza y sonríe, mientras tú chasqueas la lengua y lo instas a que te ayude con el desayuno si quiere tener tiempo para decorar aquel condenado árbol.

Y su risa cargada de excusas que finges creerte flota como una melodía, y al menos por ese pequeño, pequeño momento, la vida te duele mucho menos.

——o——

Aunque el veinticinco de diciembre jamás ha sido tu día favorito, aunque la perspectiva de pasar un día intercambiando obsequios y compartiendo con la familia jamás te ha emocionado como a otros, de alguna manera sientes que te has malacostumbrado a aquella fecha en los últimos años, tan solo porque era importante para alguien más.

Observas por el ventanal de la tienda las calles casi vacías de viandantes, con aquel claro cielo invernal tan puro como un lienzo en blanco, y por lo mismo tan cargado de posibilidades que asusta un poco.

Leña quemada y especias llenan de aroma la tetería, trayendo a tu memoria otros inviernos igual de cálidos. Aun así, puedes notar la gélida escarcha de diciembre colarse en tu alma al contemplar la pantalla de tu móvil una vez más, no hallando lo que esperas; lo que tan malditamente ansías.

Y durante un instante la rabia te golpea con la dureza de la marea salvaje, tan amargamente dolorosa que apenas notas tus dedos aferrarse contra la suave madera de cedro del mostrador.

El sufrimiento que te embarga quema como brasas ardientes; sin embargo, antes de que este se convierta en algo inhumano, antes de que el dolor pueda acabar de derrumbarte, oyes reír a Eren y regresa la paz a tu mundo de caos, sobre todo al ver como este contempla satisfecho su obra, haciéndote sonreír a pesar de no desear hacerlo.

Inspiras profundo cuando lo ves acortar la distancia que los separa, todo lleno de infantil orgullo por haber conseguido decorar su maldito árbol. Y una vez más te preguntas cómo es posible que aquel chico esté pasando aquel día allí, contigo, cuando días atrás le ofreciste una jornada de libertad. Sin familia, sin pareja, sin amigos, y tan solo compartiendo tu soledad.

—Debes reconocer que ha quedado muy bien —te dice, inclinándose sobre el mostrador para observarte y siendo nuevamente todo verdes ojos indomables y sonrisa tan infantil como altanera; aquella que ya estás aprendiendo a conocer—. ¿No cambian acaso las cosas teniendo un árbol de Navidad?

Y deseas decirle que no y mandarlo a la mierda como haces siempre que intenta pasarse de listo, pero es entonces que algo ocurre al contemplarlo y el tiempo se detiene apenas un instante; apenas un suspiro fraccionado en el que frente a ti Eren parece mucho, mucho más joven, y cuando alzas tu pálida mano y apartas un rebelde mechón de castaño cabello que resbala por su mejilla, la experiencia no te resulta ajena, sino que te llena de una suave y dulce añoranza de aquello que ya dejaron ir.

La sonrisa del chico desaparece de sus labios y notas como su rostro moreno se vuelve del intenso rojo de las amapolas, resaltando el verde de sus ojos hasta hacerlo relucir como esmeraldas.

Deseas disculparte por tu atrevimiento, pero ni siquiera sabes por donde comenzar a hacerlo; y mientras piensas en una manera de arreglar aquel momento, tu móvil una vez más suena y tu mundo otra vez se desequilibra, envuelto en amarga desilusión.

Respondes la llamada de Erwin y observas a Eren perderse en la cocina, y aunque es Chopin quien suena con sus delicadas notas en aquella estancia, para ti es la grave voz del mocoso cantando la que parece llenarlo todo, del mismo modo que su presencia ha ayudado a desterrar tus fantasmas y el miedo, y el fracaso que te agobia por no ser suficiente.

Y entonces te adentras en su territorio con la intención de ayudarle, aunque en el fondo sabes bien que solo es una excusa para aliviar tu consciencia. Después de todo, y aunque todavía no lo comprendas bien, desde el primer momento en que se vieron, todo lo que ansías es su compañía.

——o——

Veinticinco de diciembre no es tu fecha favorita, y si en algún momento de tu infancia lo fue, aquellos recuerdos acabaron diluidos entre el dolor y la pérdida, hasta no dejar rastro alguno.

Veinticinco de diciembre no te gusta, pero aun así aceptaste inaugurar la tienda ese día por un capricho ajeno y no desististe de ello debido a tu terquedad propia, a pesar de que quien te lo pidió no estará allí para verlo.

Tus invitados a aquella pequeña celebración son en verdad tus escasos amigos, aquellos que han orbitado en torno a tu vida durante los últimos años, y quienes han permanecido a tu lado a pesar de todo.

Farlan e Isabel llevan obsequios para la tienda, sabiendo bien que si es para esta, no los rechazarás; Gunter y Erd en cambio, bromean sobre que ir a verte ya es un regalo más que suficiente, y en el fondo solo puedes darles la razón.

Nanaba, osada como siempre, sí te lleva un presente personal; mientras que Hange y Moblit te invitan a cenar con ellos la semana siguiente, una invitación que no puedes rechazar.

Erwin, impecablemente diplomático, te felicita por el gran trabajo hecho con la tetería y la comida de ese día; pero cuando reconoces que el mérito de aquello último corresponde solo a Eren, una avergonzada sonrisa asoma a los labios del chico y vuelve hierba nueva el verde de sus ojos, lo justo para que te pierdas en ellos un instante, antes de regresar a la realidad.

Hange, toda curiosidad tras sus gafas ovaladas, abandona el lado de Moblit para ir a tu encuentro. Su morena mano se posa sobre tu hombro con la seguridad de la costumbre, y al alzar el rostro para verla, hallas dudas y desconcierto pintados en este.

—Eren y tú, ¿se conocían de antes?

La pregunta de tu amiga te sorprende, quizá porque es la misma que has venido haciéndote incansablemente durante aquella semana compartida.

Eren es un extraño, lo sabes bien, pero aun así estar con él se siente tan reconfortante como llegar a casa o un sitio seguro; tan conocido como un camino mil veces recorrido, y para alguien como tú que vuelve la vida un muro de espinas que mantiene lejos al mundo, aquel inesperado apego te resulta un completo asombro.

—Solo una semana —respondes, sintiendo el clamor de la batalla agitando tu corazón desbocado, mientras bebes de tu té.

Observas al chico una vez más, y una vez más sientes despertar aquella añoranza dolorosa que pareció nacer días atrás bajo la primera nevada de aquel invierno, con este tirado de culo en el suelo por ser un completo tonto, y contigo tendiendo tu mano para ayudarlo, sin saber que aquel momento marcaría un antes y un después para ambos.

El abrazo de Hange te pilla por sorpresa, y no solo porque ella sabe bien que las muestras de afecto no son lo tuyo, sino porque notas en tu pecho la angustia de las lágrimas contenidas por demasiado tiempo, y lo odias.

Sientes que Erwin y el resto los observan, y detestas ser el centro de aquel espectáculo, pero cuando ella dice a tu oído, «quizás es un regalo», la afilada angustia se vuelve cálida certeza; una que en ese momento te observa siendo todo suave sonrisa y fuego verde; toda la calma tras la tormenta y, tal vez, un puerto seguro al que al fin llegar.

——o——

Veinticinco de diciembre aun no acaba, pero sientes el cansancio pesarte en el cuerpo por cada año cumplido, maldiciendo al contemplar el antiguo reloj de péndulo sobre la chimenea, que ni siquiera marca las diez.

Los invitados ya se han marchado, y una hora entera es la que Eren y tú han demorado en volver a poner orden luego de aquel torbellino, con la emoción del primer día ya atemperada.

Quieres subir a casa para darte una ducha y olvidarte de aquel día, pero mientras esperas que el agua alcance la temperatura justa para un último té, contemplas las luces reflejadas en el árbol navideño que el mocoso ha traído, logrando que una emoción extraña se encienda dentro tuyo, haciéndote sentir infinitamente viejo.

—¿Por qué un mocoso como tú no tiene a nadie con quien pasar la Navidad? —preguntas finalmente a este, eligiendo uno de los frascos de té para oler su contenido—. ¿Por qué encerrarte aquí, un día como hoy, conmigo?

Los verdes ojos de Eren te miran, todo velado mar de verano y dudas crecientes; dudas que mueren tras una mesurada sonrisa que te recuerda más a una mueca que a su alegría bullente, y la cual odias por saberla en absoluto verdadera.

—Porque este mocoso se ha ido lejos de casa —admite, tendiendo un par de tazas hacia ti, en una silenciosa invitación—. Y porque pensé que si éramos dos compartiendo nuestras penas, estas pesarían menos. ¿Acaso no es así como esto funciona?

Su respuesta te desconcierta porque la sabes cierta; porque la sabes tan conocida como una canción amada. Puedes ver la tristeza anidada en forma de azul dolor en el verde de sus ojos, y te preguntas que será lo que él ve al contemplarse en los tuyos tan destrozados. Tanto dolor acumulado que cada día es difícil levantarte, y aun así insistes porque no sabes qué otra cosa puedes hacer, qué otra cosa debes hacer.

Por un momento ambos se contemplan y el respirar se vuelve difícil, porque cuando las emociones entrechocan unas con otras, cuando lo correcto se antepone con los deseos, el corazón duele y sangra, aunque no deje tras de sí un rojo rastro para demostrarlo.

Tus manos tiemblan un poco al poner las pequeñas hojas en la tetera para infusionarlas, pero como siempre, tal cual si fuese un milagro, el intenso aroma del té negro calma tu alma inquieta, llevándola a un sitio conocido y seguro donde el dolor y la tristeza pesan menos.

Nada más voltear el reloj de arenilla para tomar el tiempo, el chico te dice que esperes unos segundos, porque hay algo que desea enseñarte.

Eren se marcha e inspiras profundo para atemperar tus emociones, y tras mirar una vez más el móvil donde no hay llamada alguna, finalmente comprendes y lo apagas. Tal vez ha llegado el momento de dejar el pasado atrás.

Dejas que tus ojos vaguen hacia el árbol que decora una esquina de la tienda, preguntándote cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde hace que no tienes uno que puedas llamar tuyo, aunque este sea compartido.

Los recuerdos son algo confusos, probablemente porque aún eras demasiado joven para asimilarlo, pero de todos modos una pequeña chispita de ilusión vuelve a encender con la fuerza de una hoguera en tu interior, y aquella inesperada calidez te hace sonreír.

El plato que aparece ante ti te sorprende, no solo porque no has oído regresar a Eren, sino que también por el contenido de este.

—No pude preparar un pastel como corresponde porque ya era demasiado tarde cuando Hange me lo comentó, así que tendremos que conformarnos solo con esto por hoy. Aun así, espero que te guste, Levi. Muy feliz cumpleaños.

Tus ojos no se apartan del alargado pastel envuelto y blancamente azucarado, y piensas para ti mismo que tratándose de Hange, de seguro aquel descuido no fue tal.

Como todo lo que Eren prepara, el _stollen_ tiene el tamaño perfecto, el color perfecto, el aroma perfecto, y no puedes dejar de preguntarte por qué ha decidido compartir aquello contigo, cuando claramente al momento de elaborarlo, semanas atrás, conocerse ni siquiera estaba en planes.

Quieres decir muchas cosas en ese momento, partiendo por agradecerle, pero las palabras jamás han sido tu fuerte y en esos momentos parecen haber migrado como aves ante la llegada del otoño.

Asientes y levantas la vista, lo justo para ver al chico enmarcado por las luces navideñas y el oscuro cielo cuajado de estrellas de invierno; todo un príncipe del norte coronado por el mismo firmamento.

Sirves el té Darjeeling en las blancas tazas de porcelana, contemplando el claro líquido ambarino apenas removerse mientras lo viertes. Cortas un trozo de _stollen_ para cada uno, y cuando pruebas la densa y dulce mezcla de masa, ron, especias y frutos secos estallan en tu boca, llevándote de vuelta a ese lejano pasado ya casi olvidado.

Sonríes sin proponértelo, sabiendo que tú elección de té ha sido la correcta. Un té simple y sencillo, ligero y suavemente astringente; un té que sientes habla de ti, como aquel pastel navideño habla de Eren, y quizás es así, una mezcla de ambos, porque desde aquel primer encuentro bajo el cielo de invierno amenazante de escarcha, todo ha sido sobre ustedes dos.

Veinticinco de diciembre nunca te ha gustado, sigue sin hacerlo, pero compartiendo aquel momento —tu cumpleaños treintaicuatro— con aquel chico al que apenas conoces, por ese instante al menos, la vida te parece absolutamente correcta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes han llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que el segundo capítulo de esta historia fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él.  
> Por lo demás, paso a disculparme por la demora en esta actualización. Podría dar mil excusas del motivo, pero creo que poco interesarán y seguirán sin ser del todo válidas, así que solo espero ir nivelándome con la cantidad de capítulos faltantes durante estas semanas, ya que esta historia sí tiene un calendario que cumplir.  
> Sobre el capítulo en sí, esta vez los dos productos elegidos fueron el té Darjeelig y el famoso stollen navideño.  
> El primero, pertenece a la familia de los tés negros y, tal como su nombre lo indica, se cultiva en la región de Darjeeling, en la India.  
> A diferencia de los otros tés de su misma clase, el Darjeeling es el más ligero en cuanto a color, aroma y sabor. Es un poquito amargo, astringente, pero no tanto como el Ceylan o el Assam, y tiene de fondo un sabor ligeramente floral que lo hace característico.   
> Es un té sencillo, como señaló Levi, porque no resalta de entrada ya que su cuerpo es muy ligero; pero aun así es un acompañante ideal para productos más elaborados o si tan solo se quiere disfrutar de un buen té que sepa a té, sin distracción alguna.  
> Por el lado del pastel, esta vez tenemos el stollen o christstollen, como también es conocido, ya que al tener una forma alargada e ir cubierto con azúcar glas, al verlo da la sensación de representar a un niño envuelto en pañales. O sea, el niño Jesús.  
> Este es un pan navideño alemán, de textura densa al ser de base mantequillosa e ir cargado con frutos secos que previamente han sido remojados en ron y especiados; aun así, el stollen no se vuelve un dulce demasiado alcoholizado, ya que una de sus características es que debe reposar por semanas una vez preparado, de cuatro a tres específicamente, por lo que buena parte del licor se evapora, dejando solo el sabor de este.  
> Por ese motivo Levi se extraña al verlo cuando Eren se lo entrega, ya que para poder compartirlo ese día con él, este debe haberlo preparado con mucho tiempo de antelación.  
> Del mismo modo la elección en esta oportunidad tuvo la característica inversa de la anterior: un té muy simple para un pastel mucho más elaborado y especiado, para que de ese modo el primero no opacara al segundo.  
> La siguiente actualización vendrá para la semana siguiente, los primeros días de esta nuevamente, y en esta oportunidad regresando con Eren y el cómo le ha ido estas semanas trabajando con Levi.  
> Para quienes leen el resto de mis historias, aviso que en estos días las actualizaciones deberán ser el capítulo 12 de Zodiaco, para Acuario, el 7 de Tú + Yo = Allegro, que se acerca a su final, y el 40 de In Focus. Cruzaré los dedos para que todo pueda salir como debe.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas. Son siempre el mayor incentivo para seguir esforzándome por aquí.  
> Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. 
> 
> Tessa.


	3. (WINTER) WARM NIGHT

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

**(WINTER)**

**WARM NIGHT**

****

**_Gélido frío_ **

**_junto a la hoguera;_ **

**_cálida noche._ **

A diferencia de Shiganshina donde has vivido toda tu vida, fin de año llega a Stohess pintado de blanco puro y nieve hilada. Llega teñido de invierno cargado con la esencia de la gélida escarcha, y la leña quemada de las chimeneas que espantan el frío como si fuese un monstruo.

Fin de año llega haciéndote sentir melancólico y algo malhumorado, porque los finales y las despedidas jamás han sido lo tuyo; no obstante, mientras arrastras los pies por la calle vuelta un blanco manto a tu paso, alegría naciente enciende en ti al ver quien te espera frente a la tienda, haciéndote sonreír.

Dos semanas son las que Levi ha formado parte de tu vida. Dos semanas en las que has debido estudiarlo y conocerlo, adaptándote a sus silencios, profundos como abismos que presagian el desastre, y su ceño fruncido que es solo una fachada para ocultar su gran corazón.

Levi es sereno y silencioso como la nieve cayendo en una tarde de diciembre, pero cuando algún viento tempestuoso llega alterando su calma, ventiscas invernales son las que asolan todo a su paso. Aquel mal tiempo que convierte en tormentosos mares el gris de su mirada, y el cual te ha hecho cuestionarte tantas veces la causa de su dolor.

Los saludos como siempre son un juego entre ustedes, contigo provocando y coqueteando un poco, y con este fingiendo no prestarte atención, aunque sabes bien que siempre lo hace.

La rutina para ambos comienza como cada día, acomodando la tienda, compartiendo el desayuno y acordando cuáles serán las preparaciones especiales para aquella jornada. Es una rutina sencilla que en verdad te gusta, porque aunque parezca algo egoísta, por aquella solitaria hora, Levi solo tiene ojos para ti.

Pero del modo cruel en que suelen desaparecer las cosas buenas, sus palabras rompen tu burbuja de infantil felicidad en un simple pinchazo. Bebes té y asientes mientras frunces los labios, sintiéndote traicionado a pesar de comprender que no hay motivo, sobre todo cuando a Levi solo lo ha movido una buena intención.

A diferencia de los días anteriores, donde el cierre para ustedes suele llegar con la aparición de la hora nocturna, esa jornada Four Seasons solo abrirá hasta media tarde.

Levi señala que con el Año Nuevo en ciernes no vendrán clientes, y que de ese modo ambos podrán tener tiempo para descansar y reunirse con la familia o los amigos, haciendo de aquella fiesta anual algo especial.

Asientes nuevamente y apenas sonríes, sintiendo ya el peso de aquella tarde presentándose ante ti envuelta en soledad profunda para despedir aquel año no demasiado bueno, y contigo fingiendo que nada de eso importa, aunque por supuesto lo haga.

Y cuando la escarchada mirada de aquel otro hombre se posa en ti siendo un cálido deshielo, por un instante temes que tu máscara caiga y las verdades afloren; porque no quieres que este te vea realmente, la triste verdad tras la fachada falsamente embellecida; y mucho menos deseas que deje de contemplarte, no cuando su presencia se ha convertido en la hoguera que, finalmente, ha desterrado tu frío.

——o——

Refugiado en la cocina como tu territorio seguro, el piano de Liszt es quien cuela sus notas hasta tus oídos, entonando su _Sueño de Amor_.

Antes de que Levi y Four Seasons formasen parte de tu vida, la música clásica no era algo que te atrajese en demasía; sin embargo, del mismo modo que has aprendido a disfrutar del té y los silencios meditativos, del trabajo en conjunto en misteriosa camaradería que parece hablar de toda una vida conociéndose, los diferentes compositores que llenan la existencia de aquel otro hombre se han vuelto también los tuyos, así como tus canciones absurdas y pláticas ininterrumpidas se han vuelto las suyas.

Oyes despedirse a los últimos clientes de ese día en apenas un murmullo, deseando un feliz comienzo de año que Levi responde en igual medida. Suspiras al sentir que el tiempo ha volado a pesar de haber rogado fervientemente porque no lo hiciese, pero te consuelas pensando que si anidas en tu cama nada más llegar a tu cuarto, podrás fingir que aquella noche no existe.

Guardas en la nevera la masa de galletas que has dejado lista para el día subsiguiente, y sacas fresas para trocearlas, intentando así estar tan ocupado, que Levi no tendrá más opción de darte tiempo antes de insistir en poner ya orden, para que puedan marcharse.

Años atrás, recuerdas, aquellas fechas te encantaban. Eran días alegres que esperabas con el ansia de las cosas vividas y las aventuras por venir, y te duele pensar que ya no lo sientes así. Los golpes profundos pueden hacer estragos en una persona, y tú nunca has sido tan valiente como para soportar el oleaje batiente sin dejarte abatir.

Tus pensamientos, tus sentimientos, se vuelven tan umbríos como la noche sin luna; tanto que no oyes a Levi llamarte cuando lo hace, y en el instante que su presencia aparece frente tuyo como un espectro, la sorpresa te invade y cometes un error.

La sangre fluye sobre la blanca encimera, pero no sientes el ardor del corte; no hasta que el otro hombre toma tu mano y la alza, contemplando con evidente horror lo que acaba de suceder.

—No es grave —lo tranquilizas, porque aquello no es la primera vez que te ocurre; pero este no te suelta, y todo se convierte en un caos de emociones desenfrenadas en tu interior.

Obedeces y lo sigues por inercia, o porque algo en ti, en Levi, acalla las protestas que siempre parecen llegar prontas a tus labios. Contemplas el agua del grifo correr arrastrando la roja sangre que fluye, destiñéndose como el color de las flores al marchitarse, hasta que ya simplemente no son nada.

Y es en ese instante que tu corazón se detiene, porque tienes la seguridad de que aquello lo has vivido, lo _han_ vivido, conservándolo en algún rincón de tu memoria casi como si fuese una fotografía en blanco y negro, siendo Levi todo palidez espectral, resaltado en bordes pintados en carboncillo oscuro.

—Ah, joder —murmura este al ver que parte de tu sangre ha salpicado de rojo el blanco suéter que lleva, como una flor carmín sobre la nieve, creando un espectáculo precioso; sin embargo, al contemplar tu evidente culpa suspira, restándole importancia—. Saldrá, así que quita esa expresión de mierda, mocoso.

Por supuesto, los remordimientos no se van del todo, pero sí lo justo para dejarle y verle hacer cuando venda tu dedo con delicada amabilidad.

Liszt es quien todavía llena con su música la tienda ya cerrada, pero para ti aquel silencio cómodo y cómplice, silencio de respiraciones quedas, miradas preocupadas y cercanía compartida, te parece una melodía mucho más hermosa y agradable.

—Hange y Moblit harán una cena para recibir el nuevo año hoy en su casa; no será la gran cosa, pero me han invitado a asistir. Si no tienes planes para esta noche, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo?

La invernal mirada de Levi no se aparta de tu mano en ningún momento al decir aquello, y aunque no hay duda en sus palabras, sientes sus dedos vacilar ligeramente en su toque.

Conexión o presentimiento, no puedes discernirlo del todo, pero aun así sabes con absoluta certeza de que aquel hombre ha leído la soledad en ti, quizá porque la ha sentido propia y la reconoce, haciendo que aquella petición tan extraña sea su forma de decirte que te comprende.

Respondes un «sí» que notas tan trizado en tus labios resecos que te espantas, pero cuando los grises ojos de Levi vuelven a mirarte, cuando vuelves a verte reflejado en ellos, la calma que él parece ser, doma una vez más la tormenta de tu interior, y ya no necesitas más.

Has naufragado y te has perdido en aguas tumultuosas durante mucho tiempo, tanto que vislumbrar tierra fue casi como un sueño imposible entre tanta tormenta; sin embargo, finalmente has llegado a aguas mansas, aguas tintadas en suave plata que hablan de promesas mejores y un lugar compartido; uno que se siente seguro y amado, aunque ninguno de ustedes lo comprenda del todo.

——o——

Un par de sonrisas y súplicas caprichosas, fue lo que te costó convencer a Levi para que preparasen un obsequio que llevar a la cena de sus amigos.

Él protesta un poco, por supuesto, ya que el tiempo es escaso y el agotamiento pesado, pero cede a tus caprichos y se queda, dispuesto a acatar tus órdenes aunque desde un comienzo deja muy claro que ese terreno no es lo suyo.

Preparas la mezcla para el bizcocho y observas a este trozar el chocolate con concentrada meticulosidad, oyendo tu parloteo sin freno mientras guarda silencio como suele ser su costumbre, haciendo que te preguntes una vez más, que será realmente lo que pasa por su cabeza al verte; por su corazón.

La nube de tormenta que horas antes amenazó con sumirte en oscuridad, se dispersa como por arte de magia entre pláticas y el reconfortante aroma de las naranjas y el azúcar. El peso que recubre tu corazón sigue inalterable, aunque no lo desees, pero aquella tarde acompañado lo ha vuelto al menos soportable.

Hablan de la tetería y el cómo ha sido esa semana de trabajo compartido. Hablan de las compras que harán una vez los días festivos pasen y deban retomar el ritmo. Hablan de Hange, que ha ido a visitarlos cada día siendo una tromba de alegría desbordante, y hablan de lo muy diferentes que son Stohess y Shiganshina, y la vida de ambos en estas.

Las palabras escapan como una bandada de aves de tus labios, contando a Levi anécdotas de la ciudad donde naciste, y el cómo fue vivir durante toda tu vida allí.

Tu jefe escucha cada palabra que dices, como siempre lo hace con aquella atención sigilosa, pero cuando estás bañando de chocolate los pequeños pastelillos para ponerlos a enfriar, su pregunta te asusta, congelándote de golpe:

—¿Por qué dejaste Shiganshina?

Aunque el deseo de ignorar aquella interrogante brota en tu interior, sabes con perfecta certeza que no puedes evitarlo.

Te concentras en tu tarea con meticulosidad adquirida, pero al sentir el peso de aquella pálida mirada sobre ti, la anticipación te recorre de aquella forma que tanto detestas, porque no puedes fingir que aquella parte de tu vida no existe.

—Necesitaba un empleo —respondes y alzas los ojos para verle, sonriendo apenas lo justo y esperando que aquello baste de momento—. Stohess me pareció una buena oportunidad para recomenzar.

—¿Realmente ha sido solo por eso, mocoso?

Observas a Levi trazar formas indefinidas sobre la película de harina que ha quedado dispersa sobre la encimera, y durante un instante quieres suplicarle que se calle, que deje de observarte; que por favor desista de aquello que con tanto esfuerzo has desterrado, porque aunque muchas veces los secretos son dolorosos, al menos guardados resqueman menos.

Pero es entonces que tu atención vuelve a tu dedo vendado y al recuerdo de aquel momento que vivieron. La nostalgia de aquello que sientes ya has vivido hace mucho, mucho tiempo, quizás en otra vida, y no por primera vez ante su presencia te cuestionas si su encuentro habrá sido solo una simple casualidad, o el curioso destino moviendo sus hilos.

—Quizá… Shiganshina ya no era el sitio donde en verdad pertenecía. Ya no quedaba un lugar allí para mí.

La confesión es sincera y por lo mismo te resulta tan dolorosa como amarga, porque por mucho tiempo ni siquiera has deseado reconocer aquello ante ti mismo; no obstante, la mirada de Levi se suaviza en los bordes, lo justo para que la fría escarcha que siempre ves en ella te recuerde el deshielo, sobre todo cuando esta es seguida por una débil sonrisa que curva sus labios, cálida como el sol naciente.

—Quien sabe, mocoso. Quizá, tu sitio siempre ha sido aquí —te dice con la seguridad de las cosas ciertas—. Yo me alegro de que estés aquí.

Y aunque durante mucho tiempo has sentido que no perteneces a ningún sitio, aquel lugar se siente como estar finalmente en casa.

——o——

El reloj marca ya las ocho cuando acaban, porque ambos han alargado la tarde de forma infinita, no deseando abandonar la tetería a pesar de que deben hacerlo.

Sales del cuarto de baño ya vestido para marcharte a casa de Hange, pero cuando llamas a Levi, este no responde de inmediato, perdido en sus pensamientos que se han arremolinado junto a la ventisca de nieve que se aprecia tras los ventanales, fuera del local.

—Tenemos tormenta de nieve —te explica, jugueteando con el móvil que sostiene entre las manos—. Hange me ha dicho que han cortado los caminos.

La noticia tarda un par de segundos en aterrizar en tu cerebro, porque ante la sorpresa que significa aquella inesperada nevada, comprendes que sus planes han acabado por completo sepultados bajo esta.

—Debería marcharme entonces. Si la tormenta empeora…

—Marcharte y una mierda —suelta Levi torciendo los labios y frunciendo su pálido ceño—. ¿Caminando a esta hora y con todo cubierto de nieve? Joder, si ni siquiera creo poder sacar el coche.

Durante un instante que parece indefinido, ambos se contemplan sin saber qué hacer. Estás un poco asustado y terriblemente cohibido, pero aquella negativa te resulta dulce y la sientes conocida; la sientes como un algo que ata y cuyo extremo ha estado siempre ligado al tuyo, como un dorado hilo que no deseas perder.

—Tengo un cuarto extra —masculla Levi, por primera vez dejando entrever cierto nerviosismo en su mirada y un tenue tinte rosa coloreando sus mejillas—. Si no tienes planes para hoy y nadie te espera, ¿por qué no te quedas?

Miles de emociones te asaltan tras oírlo, sin saber hasta qué punto es correcto aceptar su invitación y traspasar la fina línea de jefe y empleado que se han esforzado en trazar, quizá por miedo; no obstante, tu parte más rebelde, la que parece estar siempre acechante ante la necesidad de que aquel hombre te preste atención a pesar de no merecerlo, despierta de su letargo siendo vendaval eufórico y enfurecido, obligándote a tomar la oportunidad que se te ofrece, antes de que puedas arrepentirte.

Si cerrar la tienda se les hace difícil debido a la nevada, subir las estrechas escaleras que llevan al departamento de la segunda planta de la tetería es casi un milagro que arranca tus risas a borbotones y las maldiciones del otro hombre a partes iguales.

Al observar a tu alrededor mientras esperas que Levi abra la puerta, notas que la calle se ha vuelto del blanco puro de los nuevos inicios, contrastando con el cielo ya oscurecido que ha hecho caer sobre ustedes la pesada noche, envolviéndolo todo como si fuese un secreto; uno compartido solo entre los dos y que, egoístamente, te agrada.

Líneas simples, colores neutros, libros a montones y el persistente olor a té mezclado con leña, impregnan el ambiente y es lo que te recibe nada más poner un pie en aquel espacio hasta ahora vedado. Todo allí habla de Levi, y todo allí grita su soledad, haciendo que una vez más te cuestiones sobre que habrá pasado en su vida para haberlo vuelto tan taciturno, tanto que tu compañía complicada es mejor que nada.

El resto de la siguiente hora se vuelve una divertida vorágine, con ambos intentando preparar una cena improvisada que a tus ojos no queda tan mal, tal vez simplemente porque es compartida y tus fantasmas no amenazan con morderte los costados hasta lograr desangrarte.

Comen en la sala frente a la chimenea, y ya sea porque se siente cómodo o la noche lo amerita, por primera vez desde que lo conoces, Levi te habla de sí mismo.

Te cuenta sobre su afición adquirida por el té desde sus tiempos de estudiante universitario, y te explica cómo fue todo el proceso de abandonar su trabajo de abogado en un importante bufete, para abrir finalmente su propia tetería.

Notas los espacios en blanco en su historia, aquellas pequeñas pausas que se hacen más largas a medida que la plática avanza; aun así, finges no enterarte, porque sabes lo doloroso que revelar secretos puede ser.

Levi prepara té para ambos, y a pesar de que ya la medianoche casi llega, es English Breakfast su extraña elección.

Pones leche al tuyo pero rechazas el azúcar, contemplando como el ámbar rojizo de la infusión se atenúa bajo el blanco líquido cuando este se vierte.

El primer sorbo te lleva de regreso a tu infancia, de mañanas cálidas y un futuro que entonces parecía por completo enorme a tus ojos; un futuro que acabó tan diluido como aquel té: un poco amargo, un poco dulce a veces, pero al menos, en ese momento, tan reconfortante como aquel cálido brebaje.

Tomando entre tus dedos uno de los pasteles Jaffa que preparaste esa tarde, lo contemplas unos instantes antes de comerlo como está haciendo Levi.

El amargor cítrico del chocolate negro y la naranja estallan en tu boca al primer bocado, mezclándose con el suave dulzor del delgado bizcocho antes de diluirse en el ligero gusto astringente del té y la leche.

No comprendes lo que realmente ocurre hasta que sientes la mano del otro posarse sobre tu cabeza, dándote cuenta entonces de que estás llorando. Porque aquella amalgama de sabores te ha llevado de regreso a ese pasado difícil de olvidar; un pasado totalmente inalcanzable.

Quieres decir muchas cosas, explicar aquel tonto momento de debilidad, pero allí, sentado frente a chimenea junto a Levi que te consuela, simplemente no hayas palabras para sincerarte.

Y el viejo año se despide, llevándose todo tu dolor y decepciones a cuestas. Y el nuevo año da inicio, con la incertidumbre de las cosas por venir; aun así, esa vez no hay miedo, tan solo la reconfortante sensación de que no estás solo y que aquella, como pocas veces en los últimos meses, es una noche por completo cálida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer de corazón a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que el capítulo fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él.  
> Realmente este capítulo debería haber sido subido ayer, pero… pasaron algunas cosas, así que ya está hoy, y una vez más con Eren como protagonista, sufriendo un poquito, jaja.  
> Igualmente, creo que como la mayoría ya supone cual es la trama base de la historia (reencarnación y vidas pasadas de una forma un poco extraña), explicaré algo que he ido agregando a la historia en cada capítulo como una especie de juego bobo.  
> Yo soy muy fan de CLAMP y la forma en que ellas entrelazan todos sus universos, y aunque esta historia no es de multiversos como tal, si he ido tomando algunas cositas específicas de otras de mis historias para introducirlas aquí. No es nada que vuele la cabeza ni vaya a tener un peso enorme dentro de la trama, pero si me gusta la idea de que se sienta que Eren y Levi en la versión que sea, siempre están destinados a encontrarse y enamorarse.   
> Así que si alguien me ha leído en otras historias y repentinamente siente que ciertas situaciones le parecen «conocidas», probablemente lo sea. Cada capítulo toma alguna escena de otra historia y la hace sentir «similar»; por lo que quien quiera, es libre de aventurarse a adivinar a que historia pertenece esta, jaja.   
> Y ya pasando a las dos preparaciones que marcaron este capítulo, estás son pasteles Jaffa y el English Breakfast. Todo completamente inglés en esta oportunidad.  
> En el caso de los primeros, más que ser un pastel en sí mismo, el pastel Jaffa es una galleta, por lo cual son pequeños y redondos. Su base es de bizcocho genovés, el cual no lleva ningún elemento leudante y solo adquiere su esponjosidad por el batido intenso de los huevos.  
> La gracia del pastel Jaffa, es su suavidad y mezcla de sabores, ya que el bizcocho es cubierto por un disco de gelatina y mermelada de naranja, y bañado con chocolate amargo. Personalmente, son uno de mis dulces favoritos en la vida y de los que podría comer y comer sin hartarme, jaja.  
> Por otro lado, el té elegido en esta oportunidad, es el tan conocido English Breakfast, o Desayuno Inglés, y tal como su nombre lo indica, es el que suele tomarse mayormente durante la primera hora de la mañana.  
> Nuevamente tenemos por aquí un té negro que corresponde a una variedad de Keemun, proveniente del Congo. A diferencia de otros tés negros, el English Breakfast tiene un color ámbar oscuro y un aroma muy fuerte, ya que es un té robusto y ligeramente más amaderado que el resto, siendo a la vez amargo, pero con cierto dulzor floral de fondo. Por lo mismo, al ser un té tan fuerte y reconstituyente, muchas veces suele tomarse con leche, y de allí que Eren lo haga en este el capítulo.  
> Realmente los tés negros son estupendos con los dulces cítricos y achocolatados, por eso mi elección de esta oportunidad.  
> Y de momento creo que eso sería todo por aquí, hasta el siguiente domingo con el capítulo cuatro.  
> Para quienes leen el resto de mis historias, aviso también por aquí, que las actualizaciones solo serán de momento los días domingos (aunque venga algo desfasada esta semana), por lo que subiré todo lo que alcance a tener listo en la semana ese día; así que para hoy en la tarde, el capítulo 7 de Tú + Yo = Allegro que está en espera de su subida. Y para el siguiente domingo, serían el 4 de Love in Four Seasons, 2 de Pide un Deseo y 14 de La Joya de la Corona, si todo va bien.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas. Son siempre el mayor incentivo para seguir esforzándome por aquí.  
> Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. 
> 
> Tessa.


	4. (WINTER) UMBRELLA AND RAIN

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

**(WINTER)**

**UMBRELLA AND RAIN**

****

**_Como lágrimas_ **

**_cae la lluvia rauda;_ **

**_nuevo comienzo._ **

Gris acero tormentoso es el cielo cuando sales de casa aquel domingo. Gris de lluvia torrencial que arrecia sin tregua alguna sobre la ciudad que luce dormida, haciendo que cada nueva gota salpique en el asfalto produciendo su propio diluvio en miniatura, acompañadas del repiqueteo constante que estas producen.

La lluvia te gusta porque te recuerda a las tardes cálidas y los días de descanso, a los momentos de té aromático frente a la chimenea y los silencios largos; aun así, aquella mañana se ha vuelto todo un caos, envuelta en aquel cielo lloroso y compromisos adquiridos, y la inseguridad de si será correcto cancelar los planes o simplemente sacrificarte un poco por ellos.

Finalmente, es la última opción la que gana, y tras vestirte acorde al tiempo y coger un paraguas, sales de casa maldiciendo, a quien quiera oírlo, por ese día de mierda.

Desde que el nuevo año ha dado inicio, enero ha espantado la nieve, trayendo la humedad consigo. Cielos oscuros es lo que les ha tocado toda aquella semana, y ya sea debido a ello o los secretos no dichos, Eren se ha mostrado igual de taciturno que aquel tiempo destemplado. Una nube de tormenta en acecho constante, riendo poco y hablando aún menos. Un chico por completo sumido en todos aquellos pensamientos que obstinadamente se niega a compartir, ni contigo ni con nadie, resguardándolos con el celo de un secreto bajo siete llaves.

Y es en parte por ello que has decidido sacrificarte aquel día, a pesar de que la lluvia te disuade e insta a quedarte en casa; porque una promesa es una promesa, te recuerdas, y ya has acordado pasar aquel día libre con él, por lo que no piensas siquiera en romperla.

Aquella cita apresurada e inesperada, surgió la pasada tarde sin que ninguno de ustedes lo esperase. Al cierre de la tienda ambos platicaban sobre las compras por hacer, y cuando Eren comentó sobre lo muy poco que aun conocía la ciudad y lo mucho que le estaba costando ubicarse en ella, te ofreciste a ser su guía.

Una oferta ni siquiera había sido pensada, pero cuando las palabras salieron de tus labios, sus ojos de verde mar y tormenta volvieron a ser hierba nueva, haciendo que la paz perdida regresara a anidar en tu alma, y ya no pudieras ni quisieras retractarte.

¿Y acaso aquello es tan malo?, te preguntas; porque tras haber compartido aquella improvisada velada de Año Nuevo días atrás, has comprendido que no eres el único que está perdido y roto, y aunque no te gusta creer en lo que siempre te dice Erwin, de que la vida tiene sus motivos y caminos desconocidos, has acabado pensándotelo.

Oyes el golpeteo de las gotas que caen contra tu paraguas, y apuras el paso resguardándote del frío y los charcos que se han formado y asemejan espejos. Las calles no están tan desiertas como esperabas, pero aun así te es fácil distinguir al alto chico todo vestido de negro, que se guarece bajo el alero de un edificio cual se tratase de una bella escultura gótica.

Eren, como siempre, parece destacar sobre el resto aun sin proponérselo, como si aquella ciudad sombría supiese que allí no pertenece, y aun así absurdamente lo adornase para hacerlo parecer tan hermoso como un cuadro.

Su mirada, como ha venido ocurriendo desde los días anteriores, se haya perdida en ninguna parte; pero, como si presintiese tu pronta llegada, sus ojos vuelan hacia ti entre lo que tarda un parpadeo del siguiente, siendo sus labios toda lánguida sonrisa al reconocerte.

Y es entonces que sabes, sin comprender del todo, que aquello ya lo han vivido; un día cualquiera bajo una lluvia cualquiera, en la que has ido a su encuentro y él te ha mirado, desterrando de ti las nubes y el cielo lagrimeante, como si de un pequeño sol se tratase.

Llegas a su lado y la sonrisa del mocoso se hace más amplia, y es quizá porque por primera vez se encuentran fuera de la tienda, fuera de los papeles que les ha tocado interpretar en aquel espectáculo que han sido nada más conocerse, que aquel encuentro se siente ligeramente diferente, permitiéndote ver a Eren como algo más que el chico a tu cuidado.

Su mano morena, y llena de quemaduras apenas visibles e ínfimos cortes, se extiende hacia ti en una invitación muda, la cual sin pensarlo siquiera, aceptas.

Aquella no es la primera vez que la tomas, para nada, y aun así ese nuevo saludo se siente extrañamente como un primer encuentro, aunque en esa ocasión el cielo llore sobre ambos en vez de dejar caer nieve pura, y aquel chico tonto esté de pie en vez de tumbado de culo a los tuyos.

—He olvidado el paraguas —es su risueño saludo, y aunque sabes que aquello debería molestarte al ser un descuido tan absurdo, simplemente suspiras y niegas.

—No hay caso contigo, Jaeger. Eres peor que un niño.

Y Stohess se ha teñido aquel día con el acerado gris de los días tristes, pero aun así, secretamente, piensas que aquella tonta salida no está tan mal. Nada de mal.

——o——

Siendo para ti una tarde en casa un panorama de domingo ideal, descubres que Eren parece revivir con la libertad del exterior y el aire fresco, aunque este llegue cargado con el frío de la lluvia tras las nevadas.

Puedes oler la humedad en el ambiente, limpia y pura en su labor de volver los cielos otra vez azulmente despejados tras tantos días de blanca escarcha, siendo solo el punto de reinicio para el nuevo comienzo.

A pesar de lo ridículo que te parece en un principio, realmente acaban compartiendo tu paraguas, contigo llevando este mientras reclamas una y otra vez por lo condenadamente alto que es aquel chico —tanto que ambos han terminado mojándose debido a la diferencia de estaturas que comparten—, y con Eren riendo cargando con las bolsas de algunas cosas que han comprado a lo largo de aquella tarde.

Ha sido una cita muy extraña, contigo siendo guía en una ciudad casi desierta a causa de la lluvia imparable, y sin lograr quitarte de encima la sensación de que aquello es misteriosamente acertado y perfecto, porque está hecho para ustedes.

Eren ha vuelto a sonreír como los primeros días tras conocerle, y aunque tú mismo te sientes a veces una farsa de persona, puedes distinguir que, al menos por aquel día, la alegría de ambos es en verdad genuina.

A pesar de que las calles se han vuelto un desierto abandonado de transeúntes, la galería de arte se halla abierta como cada día, por lo que el chico insiste caprichosamente en entrar.

Salas vacías es lo que los recibe, con sus pasos resonando como un eco sobre el suelo pulido y cada pequeña respiración que escapa de sus labios siendo por completo audible; aun así, aquella extraña soledad te parece agradable, tal vez por ser compartida, porque Eren no se ha apartado de tu lado a pesar de tener espacio de sobra, y porque tú no has deseado huir, a pesar de saber que deberías hacerlo.

Y es que aquel chico, intuyes, te traerá problemas; lo supusiste la segunda vez que se vieron, contigo aceptando su solicitud de trabajo mientras sentías que el mundo se desquebrajaba y abría a tus pies, y confirmándolo con toda seguridad al recibir el nuevo año, cuando bajaste tu tan firme guardia para consolarlo, y quizá también consolarte. Lo supiste cuando deseaste sanar su dolor a pesar de no tener derecho a hacerlo, porque de alguna forma extraña y compleja, se sintió como el tuyo.

La fotografía te azota con la misma voracidad del mar que representa, un océano verdeazulado rugiendo contra las oscuras rocas, como si con ello pudiese dejar claro la indomabilidad de su espíritu.

Y para ti es Eren.

Sin saber del todo como ni por qué, para ti cada fragmento de aquella pieza es el chico a tu lado, tan desbastador como una fuerza de la naturaleza, y al mismo tiempo hermoso como solo esta puede serlo.

Lo oyes inspirar profundo antes de que vuelva a soltar el aliento, y cuando su mano una vez más toma la tuya, ni siquiera te opones a pesar de que deberías hacerlo. Y es que aquel momento parece ser una fractura en el tiempo, en sus vidas, y son tantas emociones las que te embargan en ese instante, que temes romper a llorar sin medida.

—Tú también lo sientes, ¿verdad? —pregunta el chico, y al volverte a verlo, lo hallas observándote—. Que ya nos conocíamos.

Y Eren ya no es risas desbordantes ni descarado coqueteo sin sentido, este es tan solo silencio expectante por una respuesta tuya, la que confirme que no ha perdido la cabeza, porque desde su primer encuentro para ti también ha sido lo mismo.

Apartas tus ojos de los suyos hacia sus manos unidas, tan diferentes como él día y la noche y aun así presientes que entrelazadas de aquella forma son casi perfectas.

Cierras los ojos un instante y rememoras la nieve cayendo, hilada y efímera como si fuese un sueño. Y cierras los ojos y sabes, que a pesar del dolor, de estar tan dañado, conocer a Eren te ha devuelto algo, lo que sea. Lo suficiente para hacer que cada día sea un poco más fácil seguir viviendo.

—Es lo mismo. Para mí es lo mismo —admites.

Y en aquella ocasión, cuando vuelves a observar aquel mar a la distancia, tan solo puedes ver frente a tus ojos, futuro y múltiples posibilidades.

——o——

Aunque desde un comienzo has sabido que Eren no vive lejos, casi como si fuese inercia acaban regresando a la tienda y a tu casa.

Tras el Año Nuevo él no ha vuelto a entrar allí, pero ninguno de ustedes parece sorprendido o incómodo cuando abres la puerta y la dejas abierta, en una muda invitación para que pueda ingresar.

La chimenea está apagada por lo que te apresuras a encenderla, mientras el otro se afana en recolocar las compras y su abrigo humedecido donde el agua no pueda hacer un estropicio, tarareando una canción.

Reconoces a Chopin en sus labios, y sonríes complacido al comprender de que algo tan tuyo se ha convertido en parte suya, tal vez sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta; no obstante, en lo que un movimiento fluido da paso al siguiente para volver a ponerte de pie, sientes que la felicidad sencilla de aquel día de golpe se desmorona, cuando tu móvil suena y ves quien llama.

Te disculpas un momento y huyes a toda prisa hacia tu cuarto, al fondo del departamento, porque no tienes corazón para pedirle a Eren marcharse y te deje solo. Permites a la llamada cortarse una, tres veces, antes de finalmente tomar asiento sobre la cama y ser tú mismo quien llama de regreso.

Tal como esperas, la conversación es completamente incómoda, cargada de demasiados silencios densos y culpas no dichas. Oyes y asientes, a pesar de saber que nadie podrá verte, y cuando algunas escasas respuestas salen de tus labios, ya estás preparado para el habitual reclamo de que nada de aquello te importa o afecta, cuando, contrariamente, lo ha hecho hasta desangrarte.

Unos minutos son los que tardas en reponerte lo suficiente para poder volver a salir; minutos en los que tragas amargamente las lágrimas mientras vuelves a colocarte tu máscara de indiferencia, sabiendo con dolorosa seguridad de que aquella vez el daño ha sido tanto, que las fisuras de seguro serán visibles.

Vainilla, azúcar y una pizca de almendras, es lo que te recibe nada más regresar a la sala, y una emoción extraña te asalta al ver a Eren afanado en la cocina, aun cuando es donde él mejor se desempeña.

Como siempre, no te ha pedido permiso alguno, y cuando sus verdes ojos se alzan para mirarte, es reto fulguroso el que los tinta, desafiándote a que digas algo que prohíba su hacer.

—Oi, mocoso, ¿cuándo he dicho que podías sentirte como en tu casa? —lo reprendes, afilando la mirada y cruzándote de brazos, aunque ambos saben bien el poco enfado que hay en ti.

—¿Y cuándo me has dicho que no lo hiciera? —responde este, trozando chocolate para echarlo en un cazo y ponerlo a fundir.

Levanta el rostro para encontrarse con el tuyo, siendo todo sonrisa ladeada y provocación que rivaliza con tu obstinada seriedad; sin embargo, una vez más cedes y acabas dejándole hacer, porque sabes lo complicado que es luchar contra la corriente, y prefieres dejar el agua correr.

—Lenguas de Gato —señalas al ver como este saca la bandeja con las galletas para ponerlas a enfriar, tocando apenas con un dedo la alargada masa aun reblandecida, llenándote de nostalgia—. ¿Y a qué se debe tu elección?

—A que supuse que ibas a necesitar algo que te hiciera feliz.

Su respuesta vuelve a ser un golpe difícil de sobrellevar, porque para nada la has esperado.

Semanas atrás, apenas comenzaron a trabajar juntos, el mocoso te preguntó que elaboración de repostería era la que más te gustaba. Ya fuese porque deseabas molestarlo o solo ser un misterio, tu contestación fue tan vaga y difusa como la niebla: una elaboración simple con un gusto simple, sin jamás creer que él llegaría por si solo a la respuesta.

No dices nada, pero sabes sin duda alguna que tu mirada, tu sorpresa reflejada en ella, lo han dicho todo.

Pones a calentar agua con leche y rebuscas entre tus frascos hasta elegir un té, y mientras el chico se afana en decorar las galletas con el chocolate, tú lo haces en no dejarte hundir.

El proceso del infusionado ya es todo un acto reflejo, por lo que pones las hojas en la blanquecina mezcla y esperas que esta hierba, sintiendo como la estancia se llena con la esencia del té negro mezclado con la canela, el clavo, el jengibre, el anís y el cardamomo, obligándote a revivir aun sin quererlo.

—Masala Chai —te dice Eren, mirándote y sonriendo con la juguetona seguridad de un experto—. ¿Y a qué se debe _tu_ elección?

Ver devuelta tu pregunta en sus labios te arranca una sonrisa, y mientras esperas los cinco minutos justo para que el té esté en su punto, le enseñas el dedo medio y haces que él muera de risa.

Acaban una vez más sentados frente a la chimenea, con Eren solo en vaqueros y negra camiseta para poder poner su suéter y deportivas a secar, y con el largo cabello suelto sobre sus hombros, vuelto un húmedo enredo.

Oyes la lluvia rugiendo con fuerza mientras se desliza cadenciosa por los cristales, y sientes el invierno en ti desatándose con fuerza.

Tomas una galleta entre tus dedos y la contemplas en su forma aplanada, alargada y perfecta, haciéndote preguntar si habrá realmente algo que aquel mocoso entrometido haga mal, o si tan solo eres tú siendo demasiado indulgente.

Pruebas un bocado y sientes como esta se deshace en tu boca con la suavidad de la mantequilla y la azúcar batida, y a pesar de sus evidentes intentos por disimularlo bebiendo té, notas sus ojos de mar tempestuoso clavados en ti, de seguro ansiando por una opinión.

—Excelente, mocoso. Horneas como mi madre —le dices, contemplándolo con ojos ligeramente entornados a través de tus negras pestañas y un deje de sonrisa debido a su confusión—. Ella era repostera.

Aquel pequeño retazo de información sobre ti no es algo que pensaras revelar, a pesar de que Eren ha preguntado seguido por tus experiencias previas y tu evidente conocimiento al evaluar su trabajo.

La confusión en su rostro rápidamente se convierte en pánico, el cual acaba siendo rojo enfurecido llenando sus mejillas, sin posibilidad alguna de disimular.

—Ah, entonces supongo que mi competencia es dura —murmura, ante lo que tú solo asientes una vez más, dándole la razón.

—La peor.

A pesar de que la leche en el té no suele ser de tu completo gusto, la delicada mezcla que hace esta para suavizar el Masala siempre te ha resultado interesante. Un té cargado de especias para abrigar el cuerpo y reconfortar el alma, y que te hace pensar que al menos por esa tarde, has sobrevivido un día más.

La lluvia aun no cesa cuando Eren te dice que ya debe marcharse, y aunque la perspectiva de quedarte solo no te hace especialmente feliz, no se lo impides.

Lo acompañas a la puerta para despedirlo, contemplando la cristalina cortina de agua que cae a sus espaldas tan solo para remarcarlo y hacerlo resaltar, haciéndote pensar otra vez en lo putamente injusta que es la vida, creándolo tan perfecto como un ser irreal.

—Gracias por la cita —te dice al momento de despedirse, y aunque entre ustedes jamás ha sido necesario hasta ahora, aceptas su mano cuando la tiende hacia ti.

—Gracias por hoy.

Eren oculta su bochorno en una risilla nerviosa, y cuando ves el paraguas todavía humedecido que espera al lado de la puerta, la idea viene hacia ti y se lo ofreces, extrañándote enormemente al verlo negar con un gesto.

—Tengo el mío —responde, abriendo su bolso en bandolera y enseñándote el condenado objeto, siendo todo sonrisa pícara y verdes ojos brillantes.

Y tu boca se abre a causa de la sorpresa y la indignación, pero antes de que digas nada, aquel mocoso mentiroso baja la escalera a pasos largos y te mira desde abajo, sonriendo.

Y sabes que deberías maldecirlo hasta el infinito por su audacia, pero tan solo te contienes, porque aquel día ha llovido como pocas veces en las últimas semanas, y atisbas como el cielo, antes blanco, luce ahora pintado en acero. Y lo sabes, lo presientes, que cuando el día siguiente finalmente llegue, ya habrá salido el sol. Un sol brillante de nuevas esperanzas, solo un poquito menos deslumbrante que aquel que acaba de despedirse de ti con un gesto, perdiéndose en las sombras nocturnas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes han llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que el capítulo fuera de su agrado y valiera el tiempo invertido en él.  
> Por lo demás, en esta oportunidad ha tocado un capítulo fuera de Four Seasons y por primera vez una cita entre Eren y Levi, aunque fuese una cita entre amigos; una que ha marcado algo importante por cierto. Y además, ya se sabe un poquito más del pasado de Levi.  
> Para este capítulo, los productos elegidos fueron las galletas Lengua de Gato por el lado de la repostería, y el Masala Chai, por el de los tés.  
> En el caso de las primeras, las famosas Lengua de Gato, o Langues de Chat, son unas galletas francesas de forma alargada y plana, de consistencia crujiente pero ligera y un sabor suave. Son una preparación fácil, rápida y muy sencilla, que prácticamente va bien con todo, desde el té, el café, la leche y hasta postres o helados, por lo que son ideales para acompañar lo que sea.  
> Su base principal es la mantequilla y el azúcar, y en algunas ocasiones una pizca de almendras molidas que a veces se deja de lado un poco. También puede decorarse con chocolate o dejarlas sin decoración alguna, dependiendo de la preferencia de cada cual.  
> En el caso del Masala Chai, o Té especiado en su traducción, es un té indio que, como su nombre lo indica, es altamente cargado de especias fuertes.  
> Su base es de té negro Ceilán, principalmente, y suele especiarse con cardamomo, jengibre, clavo de olor, canela y anís, haciéndolo un té muy fuerte, por lo que muchos prefieren consumirlo con leche, como en su receta original, hirviéndolo con ella.  
> Este té es uno de los que mayores beneficios posee, porque es antioxidante, relajante, fortalece el sistema inmune, digestivo y nivela los niveles de azúcar, además de que es perfecto para hacer entrar en calor a cualquiera durante los días fríos y los momentos malos, ya que es altamente estimulante.  
> Por ese motivo fue la elección de Levi en este capítulo; un té para abrigar no solo el cuerpo, sino también el corazón, perfecto para acompañar las galletas de Eren, cuyo sabor es mucho más simple.  
> Así que eso sería todo por el capítulo de hoy. Aprovecho también de disculparme por la demora en responder a los comentarios, pero llevo unos días complicados por un asuntito de salud, lo que me hace ir muy lenta; pero ya poco a poco me pondré al día, como hago siempre.  
> Para quienes leen el resto de mis historias, como había comentado en el capítulo anterior, los domingos serán días de actualización, por lo que ya está publicado el capítulo 13 de Zodiaco y en un ratito más será el 2 de Pide un Deseo. Para la siguiente semana el 14 de La Joya de la Corona (que no alcancé a publicar esta), el 41 de In Focus, el 5 de Love in Four Seasons y si hay suerte, el 8 y final de Tú + Yo = Allegro.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp’s, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos, marcadores y alertas. Como siempre, me dejan en deuda.  
> Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes.
> 
> Tessa.


End file.
